


Fine, I'll send you a pic of him

by Theshiphassailed



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, I need to stop writing ambiguous au's, JackDaniels, M/M, Texting, and people say I don't know how to have fun, peggy and sousa are buddies, sketchy Chinese restaurants, this is my attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was trying to take a sneaky picture of you because I told my friend about the hot guy on the train and she wanted to see but you totally noticed and yeah this is awkward" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine, I'll send you a pic of him

Daniel Sousa always took the subway to his work in the morning and back to his apartment in the evening. He lived in New York City so this was no rare occurrence. However, because he lost his leg in Afghanistan he decided to live in the safest part of the city, which happened to be on the opposite side of where he worked. He was used to the long subway ride by now, but that made it no more convenient. On the rides he would usually have a seat, because when there was a train full of people there was always someone nice enough to give up their seat to a man with a crutch, even if they were New Yorkers. He would text his friend Peggy, or just people watch. New Yorkers really were weird he decided when he saw one woman pull a turkey leg out of her purse and start to eat it like she did this everyday.  
He was looking around the car when he saw him, and holy shit. This man was wearing a perfectly tailored suit with a bright purple tie only he could make work. He had neatly combed blond hair and the bluest blue eyes, they were the color of glacier freeze gatorade and Daniel was suddenly very thirsty.  
Daniel’s phone buzzed and he picked it up to see a text from Peggy: ‘So what are you up to?’  
He thought of a reply: **‘There is a really hot guy on the train and I have been staring at him.’ **  
****‘What does he look like?’  
‘I told you, he’s hot’  
‘Yes but what does he look like’  
‘Send a picture’  
 **‘I can’t just take a picture of a man on the subway. That’s weird’ **  
****‘So is staring at a man on the subway, but apparently you have no morals when it comes to that’  
 **‘Fine, I'll send you a pic of him’ **  
****Sousa got his camera ready. As soon as the man turned around he hit the button and Click! The flash was on, and so was the sound. He was so screwed.  
“Did you just take a picture of me?” The man said, more confused than anything. Daniel wanted to deny it, but he didn’t really have an excuse.  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“My friend asked me to send a picture of you to her,” Daniel said, as confidently as he could.  
“Why did your friend want a picture of me? How did she even know about me?” the man asked. Oh god, he really didn’t have an excuse. He decided to do the honorable thing, and tell the truth until he thought of a lie.  
“I may have texted her that I saw a hot guy on the train and she asked me to send a picture but the flash was on and you caught me.” The look on the man’s face made him wish he hadn’t told the truth. He realized that some of the other people on the subway were listening in on their conversation. The turkey lady was staring at him like he came from another planet, but she carried turkey in her purse so she was the real freak, in Daniel’s opinion. “Look, I wasn’t trying to embarrass you, or flirt with you or anything. My friend just wanted to know what you looked like.”  
Just then, his phone buzzed. Bad timing, Peggy.  
“So what’d she say?”  
“What?”  
“Did she say I was as hot as you promised?” he said with a wink.  
“You’re laughing at me. I was freaking out thinking you were going to call the police or something and you are laughing at me,” Daniel said.  
The man shrugged and held out his hand. “Jack Thompson, and it would be okay if you were flirting with me.”  
“Daniel Sousa, and you really don’t want to know what my friend said.”  
“Okay, you don’t have to tell me,” Jack said, while he grabbed Daniel’s phone and read the message. He was soon laughing uncontrollably.  
“I told you not to read it,” Daniel said, blushing.  
Jack read the message out loud in his attempt at a woman’s voice, “‘Not my type but he’s hot. You should totally get into his pants’. At least buy me dinner first, Daniel.”  
“Not my fault you read the message. And I know a place, if you’d like to go eat with me,” he said, quite embarrassed.  
Jack looked at him as if asking if he was serious. When Daniel nodded, he said, “I’d love that. And delete that picture of your phone, I look terrible in this lighting.”  
They got off at the next stop, and the whole car seemed to be staring at them as they did. They ate at a sketchy chinese restaurant that Daniel loved because he was convinced the fortunes came true. After they ate, the swapped numbers and went on to their different subways to head home.  
Peggy sent him a text that said: ‘You stopped replying, does that mean you got in his pants?’  
 **‘No, but I got his number and we ate chinese together’ **  
****‘You can do better.’  
 **‘Oh go fuck your girlfriend.’ **  
****‘Maybe I will.”  
When he was almost home he got a text from Jack that said: ‘My fortune was ‘You may find love where you least expect it.’ What does that mean?’  
 **‘It means that you might find a date on an overcrowded subway car’ **  
****‘These fortunes really do come true ;)’  
A winky face, really? Daniel wondered i asking this guy out was a bad decision, but then Jack sent him a selfie and he changed his mind.  
 **‘I guess they do.’ ******

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to tumblr for this prompt.


End file.
